My Beloved Son
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Carlisle's pov. Carlisle shares a dance with his new daughter-in-law at the wedding reception and reflects upon Edward and Bella's relationship.


**_Author's Note: Thanks to vnfan for the beta. This is a companion piece to "Watching Him Fold" but it is not necessary to read to enjoy this._**

* * *

"_Behold, this is my beloved son in whom I am well-pleased." _Matthew 3:17

* * *

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

As the announcement was made, introducing my son and his new bride, I stood in the deep recesses of the garden, Esme by my side. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I knew if it were possible, we'd both be tearing up at this beautiful moment. Our son made a commitment—one he took with the utmost seriousness and sanctity, one he'd waited his whole existence for. One that might go some distance in repairing the damage he thought I'd done to his soul.

The music began and my son led my daughter-in-law onto the dance floor.

_Daughter-in-law._ It was still such a new concept, a first for our family. Of our 'children', Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were my 'creations' and Alice and Jasper were 'adoptees,' but Bella was different. True, she was so much more than just a meager title; she was a member of our family. She was in on our secret, and we trusted her with our survival, but I would not be the one to change her. She wouldn't be my progeny so to speak, but Edward's.

His journey had been a long one leading up to this moment—one hundred years. There was no question in my mind that it was love. In the twenty months since their meeting, I'd never seen him happier or, alternately, in more despair. He had been alone for too long, and I was starting to believe Esme—that I _had_ changed him too early, but he was just being choosy, patient. Waiting for her. For Bella.

And what a journey it was for her as well. I was convinced the depth of her emotions matched Edward's. She felt equal joy and elation—as in this moment, and equal despair and agony—like our absence, _Edward's_ absence last fall. She was an amazing young woman, brave, able to handle the goings on in our family with more ease and understanding than initially any of us gave her credit for.

I grinned as Edward turned Bella in a graceful pirouette, the smiles genuinely adorning both their faces. How long they had come since that first time I'd heard Edward utter the name 'Bella Swan.'

Even without a vampire's memory, I'd never forget the day he burst into my office, in a rage, in agony. There wasn't a time when I could imagine him angrier or more out of control. The flash of his eyes, the shaking of his hands, and the trembling of his voice was forever stamped into my memory. I had never felt so guilty for what I'd created. I was so sure we'd be moving again that I began looking at job possibilities out of state. Even after Edward's return from Alaska, each day I wasn't sure if he'd come home from school stronger or weaker than the day before. As his tolerance began to grow, so did my faith in him. Not simply the belief of right from wrong, I always knew Edward was perhaps more conscientious of that than any of the others, but my own self-assurance that he was far stronger than he ever gave himself credit for.

"He looks so happy, Carlisle," Esme said with a sigh.

It was undeniable how happy he looked. He fought for so long against admitting his feelings for her. He had no idea his emotions were so deep, so permanent, so irrevocably changed until Alice enlightened him. Enlightened us all.

The tension at the house that day was unprecedented; I knew Edward would be rattled by Alice's confession as he was still struggling with his predatory desires, but I hadn't expected _everyone_ to be so on edge. Things had changed so rapidly. Bella Swan had gone from an almost-murder victim to the object of my son's affection. The family dynamic had been altered—everyone harbored different feelings and poor Edward could see them all: anger, frustration, humor, confusion, excited longing, and joy.

The song ended, and Edward picked Bella up, swinging her in a circle. She laughed heartily and quickly kissed him, unbothered by the watching eyes gazing in adoration. It never ceased to amaze me the anomaly that they were. How, despite the nearly insurmountable odds and considerable difficulties, they managed to work. Neither could thrive without the other. By God's divine mercy their relationship blossomed into something so unconventionally beautiful.

Charlie Swan hesitantly approached the happy couple and cut in as Edward reluctantly left his wife's side and sought out Esme. My wife practically trembled, her excitement palpable, as Edward stepped up, a shy smile on his face.

"Oh, dear, that was just lovely. You and Bella are so stunning."

He ducked his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, the same gesture he always adopted when praised.

"Thanks, _Mom_. May I have this dance?"

He looked for her permission first, and then mine in a gesture that was both a reflection of his era and vampire gallantry. I rolled my eyes, feeling the corners of my lips turn up as I gestured for him to proceed.

My son, ever the gentleman. He and Esme moved gracefully about the dance floor while Bella and Charlie awkwardly shifted their weight back and forth. I tuned out their conversation as I paused to recall the first day Edward brought Bella home to meet the family.

His forewarning had come in the midst of night when he'd slipped away from Bella's bedside and returned home exultant, wanting to bring her over to meet our family and asking for our support. Suddenly this whisper of a girl was there, shy but clearly at ease with our fate, and our Edward was almost unrecognizable. It was as though this young woman had breathed life into him with one kiss, drawing the darkness and loneliness from the depth of his hidden soul with delicate fists, planting an extremely cautious, fragile hope in its wake.

I wasn't sure how things were going to work out, but I too was filled with this subtle wish that the seed of hope she planted could flourish and bloom. One thing that never wilted was my trust and faith in him. He came to me not even two months ago inquiring how to further his relationship with Bella. What to expect and how to lock the vampire away and let the man enjoy the moment.

Again, my belief in him surged. I had no fear that his bloodlust would be an issue in their intimacy. He had been changed by her so irreversibly that I knew her care and safety would always be the foundation of his relationship with her as a human. He never trusted himself, never gave himself enough credit, but from that first moment he came back into her life after running away to Denali he was making a conscious effort to change for her—to make her life better, happier, and to make himself worthy of her affection.

I knew he was concerned with more than the call of her blood; the fragility of her human body would continue to be his worry until she was changed. We had a delicate conversation about what he should expect at the height of vampire passion and how he should even begin to approach such intimacy. I attempted to explain the rapid swell of emotions, the bliss at that most intimate moment, and how best to focus, to channel that eruption of sentiment. Mere words cannot describe it, but it was my hope he could comprehend how intense it could be; that he could understand the pleasure he'd experience and the caution he needed to proceed with. As always, her very life depended on his utmost patience, care, and tenderness. At all costs, he needed to keep her at the forefront of his mind.

The final strains of the sweet melody faded away and I kept up the human charade by straightening my necktie and buttoning up my suit jacket. Charlie and Bella parted with an awkward embrace while Edward twirled Esme in a pirouette. He held back a smirk as she tipped her head back and laughed; it was so beautiful I think any of us would do anything to hear her.

Bella looked hopefully at her new husband with the eagerness, passion, and excitement that only newlyweds possess. I was sad to have to disappoint her. I felt a bump to my hip and heard a slight gasp when I turned to see Renee Dwyer at my side, a flute of champagne in her hand.

She massaged her hip with her free hand and tipped back her flute, finishing off the glass. "Work out, Doc?" she asked with a giggle.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or wince at her implication; I settled for hesitant smile. "Once in a while." I hoped she wouldn't bruise from the contact. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing toward the dance floor.

"Oh, yes, I can't wait to dance with my new son-in-law." She set her flute on a nearby table and blushed slightly. "I'll have to steal a dance with you when your wife isn't looking." She giggled again; I hoped it was the champagne talking.

Renee shuffled out toward Edward, waving at Bella with a smile as she grasped Edward's hand. I approached Bella with a little more courtesy.

"May I?" I held out my hand for hers and made a gentle bow.

Bella smiled and blushed, the blood rushing to her engorged capillaries. "Sure, that'd be nice."

She stepped into my frame and took my hand carefully, collected and unflinching at the cold sensation. Her eyes darted back and forth between my gaze and the floor, cautiously watching where she put her feet as I led the dance. She sighed abruptly, and I was pleased to see it was a contented sigh as a smile brightened her face.

"Thanks, for everything," she said simply, though I could hear the sincerity in her voice. "I can't thank you all enough."

I returned the smile easily. I searched my memory and didn't think I'd ever seen her smile so dazzling, so happy. "I know he can hear me, but I have something I've wanted to say to you for some time now."

I saw Edward's head lift abruptly as he divided his attention between the smiling Renee Dwyer and what I was about to say. Bella looked up at me apprehensively, her body braced as though for impact.

"Relax," I ordered, patting her shoulder. "I wanted to thank _you_ as well. You've brought something to Edward's existence that none of us could have fulfilled. He's waited a long time for you." I paused, letting the full implication of my words sink in. If she truly wanted to be one of us, and I was quite convinced that she did, then she needed to realize the meaning of forever. "He deserves this happiness, and you do make him unbelievably happy, Bella. You've no idea what he was like before you came along."

She blushed and ducked her head again, stepping on my toes for the third time. "No, but I know what _I_ was like before _he_ came along," she offered, a smirk threatening at the corner of her lips.

I chuckled. "Indeed. And I have no doubt the two of you were designed for one another in every way—"

"You don't?" She interrupted, her eyes wide, eyebrows raised, and a clear expression of hope on her face.

"Never."

"Oh, that's such a relief, Carlisle," she breathed, her shoulders relaxing.

I couldn't miss Edward's inclined head, his awareness was focused now. "Did you have doubts, Bella?"

She shook her head emphatically. "Never about him. I guess it's just nice to have a family who supports our decision. Who understands what we'd give for one another."

I was glad she had developed a relationship with the whole family—minus Rosalie, but I assumed that would come one day. Her relationship with Esme, Emmett, and Alice in particular was enduring; she was already a part of our family—had been long before she and Edward had signed the marriage certificate. She couldn't be honest with her family the way she could with ours. For all she knew, this night might be the last night she saw her own family. And I couldn't doubt her sincerity; she would give Edward her last breath. Literally.

As Edward and Renee circled around, I caught the relief in his expression. His smile was unwavering. "He loves you so, never doubt that," I issued. "You're going to make each other eternally happy. Welcome, officially, to the family, Bella."

"Thanks," she admitted, blushing and dropping her gaze. When she lifted her head I noticed her eyes divert quickly to my left and saw the brilliant smile return.

"May I cut in?"

Edward was at my side, his suit jacket removed, his tie loosened, his sleeves rolled up. He was much more relaxed now than he was earlier in the day. "Of course," I answered, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

"Carlisle, wait."

Bella's voice was soft, it would have been lost in the rhythm of the music had it not been for my supernatural hearing. She embraced me loosely and sighed. "Thank you. For everything."

I smiled first at Edward and then gently hugged her back. "You're welcome."

I left them to share a private moment before another interruption inevitably came and returned to my previous position at the edge of the garden. All around me my family and our guests were happy. Renee was dancing with Phil, Alice had dragged Charlie out for a dance, Rosalie was dancing with Eleazar, Jasper and Emmett were laughing with Kate and Tanya, and my wife was broaching a conversation with Billy Black and Sue and Seth Clearwater. I couldn't hide my smile, and I sighed with contentment.

"Beautiful evening, Carlisle." Pastor Webber joined me, a small plate of cake in his hands.

"No question. Someone was looking down on us today," I replied with a genuine smile.

"I'll admit, I had some doubts about marrying Edward and Bella so young, but I think I made the right decision. They look truly happy. You've raised some amazing children; I can only imagine how you're feeling today."

I chuckled softly. He was right in assuming he could only imagine. But he was also correct in presuming Edward and Bella's happiness. I could guarantee that he would never marry another couple who could love each other more deeply or had a better understanding of the phrase 'as long as we both shall live.' "Matthew, three-seventeen," I answered without hesitation. "Behold, this is my beloved son in whom I am well-pleased."


End file.
